


Dog Boy, Cat Girl

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Naruto One Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Kiba and Nari are rivals. A certain pineapple head ninja helps them realize their feelings.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Series: Naruto One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637575
Kudos: 12





	Dog Boy, Cat Girl

"Shikamaru Nara! Get your pretty little rear end up if you don't want my foot up your ass!" I was mad. Actually, beyond mad...furious. I held up a piece of paper with the words 'I Love Kiba' written in red ink. I knew Shikamaru was scared because of my 'I'll-murder-you-and-throw-your-body-in-a-ditch' face.

Temari stood next to him, a shocked look on her face. I didn't care that they were on a date or whatever they wanted to call it. He pranked me and he was gonna experience hell.

"You think my butt is pretty?" Shikamaru shot me an 'eat shit' grin. I just growled at him.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Temari asked and I turned to her. I forgot she was still here.

"Well, no not really. He just owes me big time." I turned to him again, ignoring Temari momentarily.

"Shikamaru Nara you are the most lazy uncultured swine to ever live! If you think I like that disgusting dog boy, you are dead wrong." 

"You have feelings for him, Nari. I've told you countless times."

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it. Prove I like him." He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"I will. This will be a drag, but it might be worth it " 

"Worth it? What do you mean wor--ahhhhh!" Shikamaru took of running, dragging me with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm proving that you like Kiba."

"What about Temari?"

"She'll be fine. She can handle herself." With that said, he dragged me to a coffee shop. A couple of people were sitting on chairs, chatting and drinking various beverages.

"What are we doing in a-" I stopped mid-sentence as I felt strong arms hugging me. Shikamaru was hugging me. Why do I feel weird? I mean, he doesn't usually display affection, so why now?

"Thanks for the hug, Shika. But, why did you hug me?" I crossed my arms as he let go of me.

"Ugh. You're always compaining how I don't show affection." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess I was overthinking that simple gesture. Anyway, while we're here, what type of coffee do you want?" 

That was our normal routine for the next three weeks. Shikamaru and I would spend time together in the coffee shop once the missions we were sent on were over.

He would usually play with my hair or kiss my cheek anytime of the day. It was weird, but I wasn't gonna say no to affection, especially when he wasn't one for PDA.

We were strolling along the streets of Konoha, when he suddenly kissed my cheek. Then I saw the heartbroken look of Temari of the Sand. Kiba was walking next to her, and that irked me.

"Hey, Temari. Inuzuka." I spit his name out as if it were a disease. Temari looked at me and smiled. Something was off about that smile. 

"Hey, Nari. Shikamaru, fancy seeing you here since you were supposed to go on a date with me."

"That was today? Man, I forgot. We can reschedule, how about next week?"

"Why not tomorrow?" Temari crossed her arms and glanced at me. I saw her eyeing our interlocked hands, a normal friendly gesture that has become our thing.

"Nari and I have plans to catch a movie. So, I can't. Unless you two join us." I swear I almost fainted. I resisted the urge to slap Shikamaru silly and just waited for Temari's answer.

"Join you and cat girl? I'd rather gouge my eyes out." Kiba said, giving me a dirty look. I scoffed. Him and I never had a good relationship. In fact, we hated each other. 

"I can do that for you, doggy." I smirk. Kiba narrowed his eyes at me

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I could care less about you, so it doesn't matter." Kiba looked mad. But, I didn't care. 

"I wouldn't want to interupt you two. Anyway, have a good day." Temari said as her and Kiba walked off. Kiba glared at me ad I glared at him too.

"Woof." I barked at him, who sneered at me before walking away. I turned to my best frined.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I wouldn't worry. It's such a drag. But, you'll know soon." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you being so vague about everything?" He shrugged and we continued walking.

I knew something was wrong when Temari walked up to me, a worried look on her face.

"Are you and Shikamaru a thing?" I raised an eyebrow at her question.

"No. Don't worry. I know the way you look at him. I approve." Is all I said before changing the conversation topic. 

Then the following began. It was when Shika and I went to restaurants together. When we walked to his place to chill out. When we would train together.

I always saw the silhouette of Temari and Kiba. They were always there. I thought I could ignore it for the first few times. It started to annoy me But the last time is what broke the camel's back.

We were at outside of Shikamaru's house. We were walking with our hands interlaced. Thats when I saw Temari and Kiba. I was already in a grumpy mood because Naruto almost blew.our cover when we were sent on a mission. I couldn't deal with them today.

I walked to their hiding spot behind a tree, a sneer on my face. They looked shocked, and it made me even madder. They're gonna pull a lame excuse and I wasn't gonna buy it.

"What gives? Both of you have been spying on Shika and I for the past few days. What is wrong with you two?"

"What makes you think we're watching you? You're not special." Kiba scoffed. 

"Oh, yeah? Then why do you always look like you want to bite Shikamru whenever he shows affection? Or grit your teeth whenever he hugs me? We're not gonna happen, doggy. So, get over it." I wasn't stupid. I knew that was the reason they followed us. Temari had a thing for Shikamaru and Kiba had a thing for me. Which will never happen. 

I turned my heel and walked back to Shika's house.

"I swear, they just gave me a headache."

"Who?" He asked

"Temari and that stupid dog. They keep following us wherever we go." Shikamaru laughs.

"You see them everywhere? Oh man, this is going way better than I thought it would be." I raised an eyebrow

"What? This was your plan? To get them to follow us?"

"No. To get them jealous. I don't want to ask Temari out, she scares me. I'm also proving that Kiba likes you."

"Weren't you gonna prove I liked him?"

"It's the same outcome. Making them jealous is a good start. Next time we see them, kiss me." My eyes widen and I felt blood rush to my cheek. It suddenly makes sense, all those displays of affection. He was making them jealous.

"Excuse me, what? Kiss you? Like romantically? Hahahhaha, good joke. There is no way they'd fall for that."

"They're on the other side of the door right now." 

"Wha-"I got cut off by his lips on mine and then the door swung open. The kiss was gentle, which I would've never associated Shikamaru with. I felt him getting pulled and saw a fist flying at him. What the hell? In front of me was an enraged Kiba, and a Temari void of emotion. She remained stoic, but I knew she was hurting inside. Then I looked at Kiba. He looked at Shikamaru murderously.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled. 

"Kissing Nari. Got a problem?" Even though I was behind Shikamaru, I could feel him with a 'eat shit' grin. 

"I like her. Yet you kiss her." I let out a sigh.

"See, Shikamaru. This is what you get for tying to do a good deed. A punch in the face by doggy here." I chuckle. My eyes darted to Kiba. Has he ever looked good? He gritted his teeth, like an animal would if they were threatened. Had his eyes always sparked that way? He looked hot. What am I talking about? Bad, Yuki. You don't like him. You hate him.

"You're such a pain in the ass, doggy." I stormed towards him and pulled him towards me. Our lips connected, a hungry, rough kiss. It wasn't bad, it was ok for a second kiss. I pulled him off me and turned to Shika.

"Mission acomplished." Was all I said before grabbing my coat and leaving his house.

_A/N: This took a long time to make and I'm still not satisfied with the outcome, but I wanted to get it out. This is not edited. Hope you like it._


End file.
